moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/DrLAB
Request for Chat Moderator - DrLAB }} Hey Guys! Doc here writing up my page for an CM request. Here I will list the reasons why I think I could become a chat moderator, it seems that these days fights and conflicts are always popping up in chat and seeing that Joe's doing the right thing to keep it under control I've decided to do the same thing! Put in support or oppose but please try not to cause fights in the comments. That's it from me! Reasons for CM: 1. I try to be nice and polite to other users of the wiki 2. I try to resolve arguements as well as staying calm and mature during the heat of them 3. I usually stick to the rules and when I don't I try to remind myself to do so (i have been getting better at it) 4. I really want everyone to be happy and to stop trouble in the chat DrLAB (talk) 17:34, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Support *I support! DrLAB is a really kind user who takes into consideration the thoughts and feelings of other users. This is a key skill needed for CM. For example, In an argument a few days back, she didn't take any side, and thought of the feelings of both of the people. She is also a very active user on Chat which is also very important, being in the UK, she can be on at the time where most people are on, which would be a great help. Joe - Talk - *I don't know what people mean when they say "don't take a side", because clearly someone must be able to see right from wrong. If it is meant to say someone takes some sort of neutral position that considers the feelings of others, even if most of us are already rolling our eyes into oblivion, then DrLab is your gal. Very patient and asks a lot to be clear about things; it shows interest and care. She is also interested in talking about Moshi. But another important factor is that Joe here wants her as a collegue. I see no reason to do anything but support if that's the case. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:53, March 19, 2014 (UTC) *What Joe said! |Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| |Talk| | | * I support DrLab to be a CM because he's really nice and he'll do alot of things to make this wiki better!! Please grant his rights!!! User:Mackyboyy123/sig * I support because Lab is one of the more active people on chat, she lives in the U.K so the time zones are better and is very calm when there is an argument. My support however is on a very fine string, if you do anything to change my mind I will quite happily go neutral. Good Luck! * I've never supported (or opposed to) anyone for Rights on this wiki for a long time. And this is why I support you in a nutshell. -- ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 10:49, March 24, 2014 (UTC) *I support because of that blog post and you know just everything else. You seem like you would definitely be a good Chat Moderator. This request is strong as you have supports from a chat mod, an admin and two rollbacks. I hope that eventually you get the rights, Lab! Oppose *Hey Lab, I've now sorta made up my mind... it took tough deciding, but I'm not being mean, just giving constructive criticism. I don't really see you as an ideal person to have rights. You are a very decent member of the chat, however I just don't see a moderation side of you. You can act maturely sometimes, but I don't know how you'd be with rights.. seeing you have had no past experience. At the moment, you only have 41 edits and edits don't exactly matter, although edits do show a sign of dedication towards the wiki. I think the problem here is you lack experience? As Pepper has said, "We are here together on a fan project, not some lust-for-power battle.", many users have recently been requesting rights, mainly to do with the fact that majority of people have rights of some sort - not sure if this is you or not? You also don't seem very determined, as in you're just giving it a go to see what happens? So I oppose.. for now. :Update- I generally think that Lab isn't ready for the rights, and may help her to monitor the actions of Joe/other chat moderators, so she can gain more experience - so she is ready if we decide that she deserves the rights. However I still have some hope she will get there in the future, if not now. :D : [[User:REALROSS|'ROSS]] ▪ [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk to me']] ▪ * So we talked about my problems with you being a chat moderator at this momentItalic text. I think you are a great user, and very friendly, just your inexperience and I haven't seen you here long enough. But I am opposing just for right now! I will probably change this later, when I see you more ready for the responsibilities of moderatorship .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:07, March 20, 2014 (UTC) *I agree with Toast- you've not been on the wiki for long, and like Ross said, you don't have many edits. You also don't have much experience. Maybe try a bit later. Comments * Lab would be a really great CM, she never replies back bad things when Ross says "shut up" or "don't get involved" to her, and even claims she did something wrong whenever he says that. ' Clumsyme22 Talk 08:04, April 23, 2014 (UTC) * I agree with Clumsy ^, but I have only known you since maybe December 2013, so I'm gonna say neutral. Also, a good tip, you should edit more, being a CM is not about how many edits you have, but it would be better for you if you ever want to be Admin or Rollback in the future! [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 22:39, April 23, 2014 (UTC) * Thanks for the advice, James! I'll certainly use those actions if I want to be a admin or rollback sometime in my career here. I can respect your option to stay neutral and I understand why :) * From all the supports, you're promoted. Well done, Lab! ''' |''' '''| 18:23, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Inactive Requests for Rights